Rush (Rushsong's Story)
Rush (Rushsong's Story) is made by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart. Finding My Way "Rushkit, stay here," Rushkit's mother, Streamwillow ordered her kit, licking the top of his head, "Your father and I are going to a Gathering with the rest of the Clan." "Mom, why can't I come?" Rushkit pestered, "I'm old enough! I turned three moons today!" "Well, you need to be six ''moons in order to come," Streamwillow meowed, "But you can explore the camp and play with your brothers." "You're not usually like this," his father, Hailfall, observed. Rushkit frowned. His personality changed almost as much as the sun rose. One moment, he would be quiet, serious, and shy and the next he'd be warm, humorous, and bubbly. ''Why does it feel like my parents don't love me? he asked himself. Streamwillow gave her kit's head one more lick, right on the spot where three strange spots were. One was black, one was brown, and the other was gold. That and another thing were some more strange things about the kit. His eyes were a weird color: hazel, green, and blue all packed into one. Rushkit sank back into the moss as his parents exited the den. "Come on, Rushkit!" his brother, Wetkit meowed, "Don't you want to play with us?" His two other brother's, Littlekit and Nightkit and his four friends, Puddlekit, Firekit, Sootkit, and Cherrykit. He ducked his head. He had a crush on Cherrykit. "No thanks..." he meowed. Not bothered by the decline, the kits raced away squealing. Rushkit wanted to be alone, but most of all, he wanted to leave the camp he had been cooped up in for three moons. He swept away the small pile of twigs and brambles he had used to cover a hole out of the nursery so his escape wouldn't be obvious and he wiggled out. He ran off into the territory. He drank in all the scents and sights and sounds of the stream and the way to it. He explored, often going off into bushes and pouncing onto leaves. He sniffed plants and berries. Darkness hung over him and he realized he didn't know where he was. What if I am stuck here forever? ''He cringed at the thought. He shook it off disdainfully and sniffed around for his own scent trail. He let the frosty wind ruffle his fur and he smiled. ''Yeah, oh yeah! '' Rushkit's eyes widened. He had heard a shout in his brain. He was sure of it. ''Oh, said I. I'm comin' out to get you. He broke into a run as melodic words burst through his head, almost refilled with energy. Oh, sit down. I'm coming out to find you. Rushkit smiled as he ran, searching for signs of camp, because he knew he couldn't give up. Oh yeah! Oh yeah! He let out a joyful yowl as he ran. He felt happier. Finding my way! Rushkit stopped to rest, feeling better, lighter, and more confident. I've been gone so long. He looked at the sky. Indeed he had been gone for a while. The Clan at the camp would be wondering about his whereabouts. I've lost count of the years. He lost track of how long he had been away from the camp and of where he was. "I must keep moving!" he declared aloud, and kept running. Well, I sang some sad songs. Yes, I've cried some bad tears. Rushkit smiled, glad that he had picked himself back up and started to find his way back. Look out, I'm coming! Whoa! Whoa! Look out, I'm coming! Whoa, yeah! He howled as he ran, letting the breeze ruffle his fur. He felt his eyes fix to see in the dim light. I'm runnin', finding my way back home! Oh, yeah! Rushkit stopped for another break. "I'm finding my way!" he crowed as he spotted a familiar willow tree. Category:Fan Fictions Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics